Choices
by StonedMonkey1
Summary: I was taken when I was a kid. My Mom, my Dad... a memory swiped away like the steam in a pot. And Now here I am in a arena about to kill other animals. Some big & some small. Some friends & some enemies. But I couldn't kill her. Not after what I have, and what I'm willing to give. I can't think about that though, I'm in their world. It's not reality per say. It's a game, Their game
1. Whoop dee doo

**Whats up guys! Here Is Madagascar but in a Hunger Games like situation.(In honor of the DVD release.) So heres chapter 1 so if you like it I might make another. I dont know I have to see where this story goes. Reviews Please! I would like a lot of Reviews for this Because more reviews = more faster updates.**

**BTW if you don't know what Hunger games is... Your in for a treat!**

**Thanks!**

"No Mom! I don't want to go to School!" A little 5 month year old Jaguar complained.

"Gia, You have to go! It's King Zubas rules!" Gia frowned in a unsatisfied manner.

Gia and her mother both lived in a small cave, in a little preserve, in Africa. The cave was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were covered in spiderwebs. And since it was very moist in these times of days, the tiny droplets of water were strung around the sticky lines of white beauty. In the morning, the droplets would illuminate a very bright light show.

"Besides you might meet new people!" Gias mother was a very positive jaguar. She was very slim, and her jaguar spots were always covered in what seemed like a gold shade.

Her husband was out running with the adult animals, like the lions, the hippos, and of course the jaguars. But there's a small problem with him... He's a tiger.

"Thats ANOTHER thing, mom! I don't want to go somewhere else! I want to stay here with you! Other people are mean and rude and are scary!" A little Gia resisted. Gia was small and 5 months old, and never got her way. The one thing she ever wanted was for something to go right for her.

"Come on sweetie! Your brother has been there for over a year! He says he loves it!"

"When has Vitaly ever been right Ma? The only thing he has ever been right about is throwing knives! Now thats fun."

"Gia! My daughter will not be violent!" Little did Gia's Ma know that when Gia grew up, she would have to things 10x worse than throwing knives. "Besides! The Prince might go!"

Gias face turned red. Not from anger, but from embarrassment. Everyone knew she had a crush on him. Everyone except him.

_Why does everyone think I like him? He's nice. He's my best friend! I mean how hard is it to accept that?_

"Mom! I don't like him!"

"I know! I just love seeing your face!"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry! Come on lets go!"

"Mom! I'm not going!"

So there they were back at square one.

* * *

"You ready to go to school son?" A much younger Zuba asked his son. Zuba was a strong, prideful lion. Respected the very aspect of life. He loved everything about it. But not as much as he loved his family. His wife Florrie, and his cute, polite son Alakay.

He often thought of having another kid, but he was waiting until Alakay was older.

"Yeah... *grunt* Just... Hold on *grunt*"

"What are you doing?"

"Ma said I should throw this away a while back! But I couldn't! So I hid it!" Alakay, who is 5 months old, was pulling out of a heavy rock, in his room a bright, beautiful, sapphire, blue necklace.

"Wow son! Wait did you lie to your mom?!" Zuba exclaimed. The blue glow from it going in his eye. For even he, the King of the reserve was scared of his only wife. But he still loved her.

_Why would Florrie give my son jewelery? It sounded weird just to think about it._

"I-Im sorry dad! I just wanted to..." Alex stopped not wanting his dad to know what he was thinking.

"What are you going to do with it?" Zuba asked hoping not to hear_ "Wear it!"_

"I don't know... I was thinking of giving it to the nice girl next door." Zuba smiled. Alakay was so oblivious to love unless it was from his mother or him.

"Alright fine! Now go! You need to make it to school!" Zuba didn't notice that his son was already leaving the cave out of embarrassment, and plus he didn't want his ma to get mad at him.. He couldn't explain how he was.

"And remember Son! We have archery training after school! I dont want you to use you teeth, and claws until they are ready!"

...

I saw her walk to school. I couldn't help but smile. I mean her figure, her personality, her voice. Everything about her was amazing.

"Gia! Wait up!" I yelled as I sprinted towards her.

She turned her head as I ran, and as I stared at her amazing eyes, I didn't see the giant rock on the floor.

I went tumbling towards her. I landed on my back.

My face was throbbing! But I felt something lodged into the back of my head. I reached behind and grabbed it. Great... a rock.

I made a derpy smile when I realized that she was hovering over me.

"Alakay!"

"I'm okay!"

* * *

(10 years later)

"Thats all I remember from my childhood... That rock... It seemed like it gave me amnesia. Now here I am, on this train, About to fight for my life." I said as I looked at the leopard looking shocked at my past.

Let me catch you up on what happened.

First of all. Recently a Genetically enhanced Nuculear bomb went of and altered everyones DNA. Now everyone is... A animal.

Secondly, A white snow leopard, Preferred to be called President Snow, Brain Washed his owner, The REAL president, to have a battle to the death... For entertainment... with animals in every continent. Authorities cant do anything, because the psychotic leopard says he would kill him. And all 7 continents had to deliver 3 fierce, or poor animals to fight. Plus four infants.

It was a slaughter house.

And considering the fact I am "The King of New York City" I am adored and respected... So I was perfect to be chosen.

Whoop Dee Doo.


	2. Music Cover update

**Hey Guys Its me StonedMonkey1 **

**As you can tell this isn't a chapter**

**WAIT WAIT DONT CLOSE THE TAB! JUST HEAR ME OUT!**

**Anyways I am working on this story quite alot lately and I just have to much school to finish chapters**

**BUT DONT WORRY! i WILL TRY TO POST A CHAPTER EVERY SATURDAY/SUNDAY/MONDAY!**

**So just a quick update to say I still remember this story!**

**In fact this story is my favorite so far... and it should be for you! Jk**

* * *

**ALSO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SSEND A COVER FOR THIS STORY PLEASE JUST TELL ME! I WILL PUT IT UP IMMEDIATELY!  
**

* * *

** I recently made a couple playlists for this series! (Yes I said series) ; )**

**A _little_ **_**piec**_**_e_ of it is here: (Take out dot and no spaces!) **

Playlist dot com /p/23624519179

**Don't worry… It****s on on my account, and This site is awesome!**

**Another ****one is on my Spotify… It is the _full Playlist_ for this story so please PM me if you would like to know!**

* * *

**Anyways thanks for reading! Check out the Playlists and make assumptions on the story of what you think may happen!**

**Also Dont forget if you want to send in a cover go right ahead! (I hate mine. I have no creativity : P)**

**Thanks!**


	3. Rule 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the LONG wait! School has been catching up… And I made the All star football team, so I still have Football to work on.**

**AnnaTheWhiteTigress: Thank you! Just came to me when I was watching hunger games!**

**Ghostukine: Odds indeed…**

**Jake: Thanks Man! I really appreciate that you reviewed man keep it up!**

**AlexTheLion1: Thanks! I love your stories! Keep it up!**

**Bgnsteal: Yep just recently turned 13! I'll get started on your story soon!**

**Guest: Thanks! Music is a huge part in my life, so I thought I should express emotion of this story through the playlist! Thanks for your review! Really appreciate it!**

**Anyways without further ado… Here's your chapter!**

Line break here!

I woke up.

My head hurt… I didn't know where I was…

And- you know, It's never a good thing to wake up and not no where you are…

"Hey!" I heard someone behind me yell as I turned around.

A Zebra stood in front of me. A Zebra that looked A LOT older than me. At least 5 years. A baby Hippo stood behind him, and looked about my age. Next to both of them also stood a Giraffe…

That had a satellite dish around his head?

"Well don't just stand there! C'mon over!" He said.

I began to slowly advance towards him… I didn't know who he was… And I've had my fair share of Bullies back in Africa…

Line Break Here!

"_Ow!" I yelled as He yanked my tail… _

"_What are you going to do about it Alakay!?" He asked me. _

_He held me upside down by my tail. I could feel my tail burn, from my skin being stretched in the hot morning air. Not to mention the ugly Lion using brutal force to make my life miserable._

"_Stop!" I yelled. My tail feeling like it was about to rip off…_

"_What are you going to do about it?" He asked again._

"_Leave him alone!" I heard a feminine voice behind him say. He turned around… bringing me along with him. _

_Before I saw my best, and ONLY, friend Gia standing in front of us. She had the determined look of a Jaguar in her eyes. _

_One of the Things I admired most about her…_

"_Ha-ha look at little Gia! Trying to save her boyfriend!" He taunted._

"_He's not my boyfriend, Apunda!" She yelled! _

"_Yeah go and play with your little dolls Gia. Me and Alakay have some work to sort out…" He replied. Before turning around carrying me by the tail. _

"_Bye Gia." I said as I waved at her, before Apunda threw me at a tree in the distance._

_And I swear I saw her smile…_

_Crack! _

LineBreak Here!

_I winced. _

_Memories like that were hard to remember. _

_And when I do remember them… Let's just say they take an emotional advantage._

_The pain. The agony. The suffering of everyone in Africa… After that bomb… things haven't been the same there I presume. How did my parents survive? I mean! Wha- What happened to…_

_To Gia…_

I was leaning up against my cave in the Central park zoo. I didn't care about what was going on, but I just watched. I could barely see as I looked through a tiny crevice to see the seen unfold…

"Ladies and gentleman! Lets give a warm welcome to President Snow!" The announcer yelled.

Nobody clapped. Nobody cheered.

Nobody cared.

"Hello Everyone!" The President greeted.

Silence.

"I'm here at the Central Park zoo to choose our FIRST! That's right people! FIRST contestants of the annual Hunger games!" He spoke with enthusiasm. But no one seemed to notice.

"But first… I must go over the rules! " His words were mighty, but no one paid attention.

"First off! Everyone should know that being chosen for the Hunger games is a Honor and a Privilege!"

_Really? A Privilege? An Honor? I admit I… "Overheard" Their rules… Fighting to the death with people that you know… How is that Glory?_

"Second! You have to be the ages of 4 through 8 to compete. Any older or younger, shall be safe."

_For now at least._

"Third. You will start the games by yourself. Alliances may form. Bodies will Break. But you don't have to worry about that unless your chosen."

_Unless your chosen? Well than. Why am I watching? There are probably 8 million people in New York! The odds of any of us being picked is… Unlikely!_

"Any questions? " He asked. No one even bothered to lift a muscle.

"Alrighty then! Lets have 2 competitors come up to the stage!" No one moved.

"C'mon don't be shy! 4 little steps is all it takes!" We were statues in the summer sun.

"Oh! It appears that the rules declare one tiny little thing… Each year 3 continents will deliver one boy, one girl, and occasionally a toddler. And as It appears, you are one of the first to choose!"

_Wow… One boy, one girl, and a TODDLER!? Why would you bring a toddler into a slaughter house? This is just wasting my time._

I turned around and began to walk back into my cave.

_Maybe one more nap before the 10:30 show…_

"C'mon!" I heard in the distance. "Who's the most fierce person that is here?" The President asked.

"… Alex." I heard someone say as my ears turned to where they came from.

"Alex?" The President, Snow leopard asked. "Who is This Brave Hero?"

"Alex. The lion." Someone else said in the sea of animals.

"Alex! From the Zoo! He's the most Brave person I've ever met!" I heard another person say.

I began to turn around from my tanning bed.

_Were the people… Wait. MY people just forking me over just like that? After how much I have provided entertainment for them! They just throw me into the lava, just like that?_

I looked around. My best friends. Marty, Melmon, and Gloria were staring at me through the little fence that we used to hop over to talk to each other.

And I saw fear in their eyes.

I looked at them and I could see the look they gave me. It wasn't the "Crack-a-lacking " smile they used to give me everyday. I saw terror in their eyes. And I was pretty sure…

That I had fear in mine as well.

"Alex! C'mon down big boy!" I heard the President say.

"ALEX, ALEX, ALEX, ALEX, ALEX!" The people cheered.

I turned my head one last time in the direction of my friends, before I someone hopped over my fence, grabbed me, and threw me into the sea of animals…

"ALEX, ALEX, ALEX!" They screamed.

_Cowards…_

I landed on the platform where the president was.

"So Aly Alle! How does it feel to be a contestant of a game?" He asked me.

I looked into the crowd. People were smiling.

"It feels… Like I've been stabbed in the back." Some people just stood there smiling… Others smiles completely flushed off of their face.

"Alright! Lets give a big hand for Alex!" He chanted. People began to cheer, Some began to cry.

Others just stood there… And watched.

The others were chosen… A girl name Hazel who was a raccoon. And a boy named Ben. He was previously a human, but he was chosen as the toddler.

The only thing that ran through my mind was.

_What was rule one?_


	4. Feelings

**Hey Guys this is chapter 2! Not much to say here but thanks for reading!**

**AnnaTheWhiteTigress: Yeah ****5 SECONDS SHOULD BE UPDATED THIS WEEK MAYBE.**** But yeah… New Yorkers… : D**

**Ghostukine: I hope they are so…**

**ILoveHeartsandAnimals: I love you! (JK I'm not looking for a relationship!) : ) Awkwardness… **

**Enjoy! (Ps. may seem rushed because I finished it at 12 AM today...)**

"Ladies and Gentleman of New York! Say hello to our newest animal, Alex the Lion!"

_I was terrified. What were those strange things? Why were they clapping? What was going on? _

"Hey new guy!"_ I turned around._

"What's up? Remember me? My names Marty! I'm a Zebra!"

"... Hi..."

"Come on man! Don't be so shy! The crowd loves you!" _I looked out there, and none of the less they were still clapping._

"Is that what love is?"

"Yeah! Sure! Just shake a tail feather!"_ Shake a tail feather? What? He turned around and walked away to his adoring fans._

_I looked at my tail. Is that what he meant? Shake my tail?_

_My poor little ears began to pound. The clapping afterwards was unbearable. _

_I shook my tail again, and right as soon as my tail moved a centimeter__,__ the applause was heard again._

Anyways soon after I would dance for the crowd, and in return I got more love.

So here I was. 2 years later eating steak. Unaware of how lucky I was to be eating at all.

I made friends, I made enemies, I made people cry, I made people cheer. I was invincible.

Or so I thought.

When they took me and told me what I was to do, I felt like curdling under my tanning bed and staying there forever.

They put me on a train. A fancy train. It was made completely out of vibranium. A unknown alloy. **(Virtual cookie, and a pat on the back if you know what Vibranium is! I truly respect you!)** Everything was shiny. So shiny it hurt my eyes. But the decorations were immense and took my breath away.

The other people that were chosen were, very nice. They were so nice that I felt that I might like them. But I couldn't ... they were the enemy.

There was a little 6 month year old from a Florida zoo. I was completely sorry for him. Because he only had so many days left until he was gone.

There was also a leopard. She was completely dirty. She looked a little younger than me… maybe a year old. She must have been poor.

She was eating as much as she could during dinner. Probably because she didn't eat in Colorado…. She was smart. She was quite attractive as well. But come on! She's going to try to kill me soon. I can't trust anyone. But I can help them.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, I really didn't eat that much. I know I should, but I just can't. The other competitors around the world were picked that night. Some put up a fight, some didn't.

Some didn't even open their mouths.

Turns out the little boys name was Ben. His parents must have been loving, because he wouldn't stop talking about how much they said they love him, and how they told him when he wins he would get as much candy as he wanted.

The girl didn't speak much. She said that she just wanted to enjoy herself before she was murdered. I felt sorry for her.

"Do you have any family?" I asked her. The first words I ever said on this train…

"Yes." She said. I saw the sorrow in her eyes. She wasn't lying.

"Where are they?" Ben asked. She never stopped looking in my eyes. She was either trying to intimidate me or… That's the thing. I don't know why she was looking at me…

"They left me when I was young." She said still looking in my eyes. After she realized that I was looking at her, she immediately turned away from embarrassment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't know what happened to my family since I was 5 months old." I said as I began to look at my plate full of delectable food.

Ben looked at both of us.

"Where did your families go?" He asked.

_I looked into his bright blue eyes. He was so small. I admit, I thought of telling him how most families don't love each other for more than a few years…_

_But his eyes… There was something about them. He had mine. Bright blue. It was pretty abnormal to have blue eyes. From what I could remember… My dad had… Green? Yes, Green. I think. My moms were green as well. I hope. How did I end up with blue eyes? I knew about genes… Alleles, Chromosomes, you know… All that stuff. But how did I get these eyes?_

"They dumped my in a trash can… Bastards." The leopard said. _Why would you say that in front of a kid? I gave her an evil glare. She looked at me and immediately her eyes flushed with tears. So did Bens. _Suddenly she got up and left.

Ben looked at me as a tear rolled down my face.

"Why would she call her parents that?" He whimpered as he began to sob. I rushed across the table and grabbed his hand. He didn't care. "Why doesn't she love her family?" He asked as his words became grimy, and hard to understand.

He hopped into my chest and cried. My fur began to get moist. Not just because of him crying, but because It reminded me of when I was young. Back when I was captured.

I used to cry myself to sleep every night. Wondering, and dreaming what happened.

"Ben it's okay! I know how you feel buddy…" _I don't know what came over me… _"It's okay son." _That feeling. The feeling of responsibility of protecting a child. The feeling of… fuzzyness…_

_The feeling of love…_

_My eyes opened wide… I looked down at Ben. He was asleep. And was still clutching to my chest. _

_I looked up. _

… _I knew from then on. I would protect this kid with my life. _

_Because his life was in need of a savior._

_I carried him to his room. It was filled with candy. Obviously they heard that he liked it from dinner. I put him on his bed and pulled the blankets over him._

I got up and grabbed the candy on the drawer near his bed and threw it out the window.

I wanted him to look good when he wins.

* * *

I walked into my cart. And the leopard was there.

She was crying. I slowly walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"It was wrong of me to say that…" She whimpered. her face had little rows where the dirt used to cover her face, and was now gone due to the tears that cleaned it.

"Well… We all have different opinions…" She looked at me again.

"What are you afraid of…" She asked. I didn't know If she was trying to get me to spill the beans… But I felt… Like I could trust her…

"Spiders, Guns, Poison, and really bad pop music." I joked. She began to chuckle as she looked away. I saw the pain in her eyes…

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. She turned her face towards me and slowly, shamefully she looked down.

"Yes…"

"Well… I'm afraid of… losing someone that you care for…" I said as I looked away. I looked at the door. Should I ask her to leave? "What are you afraid of?" I asked.

She immediately knew her response.

"Dying…" She said. I looked at her. "Everyday of my life… I've been picking up scraps of food from garbage can to garbage can… I'm no leopard… I'm a vulture… And I've made it this far! Only to be told… That in a matter of days… I'll be dead."

I felt ashamed… I thought I could see through her. I thought she would be the first one to die… And I really thought that I didn't care. I thought she would be the one who wouldn't care if she died.

But that was the _only_ thing that she cared about…

"I guess I should leave…" She said as she got up. I stood up with her.

And I gave her a hug…

"I'm Alex…" I whispered.

"I know who you are… I've envied you before… Watching you dance and smile, and eat… Not a care In the world… But now…" She got quiet… I could see why she envied me… I couldn't complain. "Now I know who you truly are…" She whispered before she loosened her grip around my chest and began to walk away.

"Oh and by the way…" She whispered as she was walking out the door.

"I'm Allison." She said as she left.

I was dazed… That same feeling… with Ben.

_Love._


	5. Capital

**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been gone! Schools a drag, Friends are outrageous, And Homework is STUPID! Plus I've been having girlfriend problems… so I guess I'll make a chapter to feed your minds!**

**ALSO HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (2012 in case your reading this in 2017 or something)**

**Sorry if this is rushed, I really didn't know what to write! So I guess this is a filler chapter!**

**Anyways here you go!**

* * *

Finally! I've been on this Train for 3 extra days! Ever since it broke down, I've been feeling weird. Every day it seems so much smaller!

I mean don't get me wrong, the food and luxury is great, but... the sad thing is, that I want to get this over with. I just wanted to get in the ring and fight it out... If that meant getting away quicker... then I cant wait...

I don't have any special skills, or a hidden killing technique, I mean that's not me! I'm the guy that will help someone survive, not the one that expects to survive. But I have to protect Ben... I mean... if I can't-

"Alex!" I heard Allison yell. I turned to look at her, She was smiling… I've seen her smile a lot more often now! She's different. She's changing, and I can't help but feel responsible for that change.

A change for the better…

"Yes?" I said as I looked at her.

"C'mon! Lets get off of this tin can!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her stuff (Stuff in this case being a suitcase filled with some stolen clothes and some food) and sprinted out of the train.)

Yes she does have food in her suitcase... No matter how hard I tell her, that we will be fed, AND that she cant bring her food into the arena...

I couldn't blame how eager she is now, This train has been giving me claustrophobia myself.

But now she sees the brighter side of things! Shes positive! She can accept that you cant have everything in the world! She learned how to Appreciate the little things!

And the little time we had left.

* * *

The President was making a new city… One right smack in the middle of the USA.

He called it the Capital.

The Capital was beautiful… I mean it was still in the making, but man… What a sight!

The wooden bars, and hunks of sheet metal were obvious, but still it was amazing.

I wonder what it'll look like in twenty years?... **(Hint Hint…)**

The whole place was completely shiny, and It hurt my eyes to look at it the buildings for a while…

It was like the train had babies, and those babies evolved into buildings, then they formed together to make this city!

It was magnificent… It was a golden tower in a sea of dirt…

* * *

I arrived in a hotel… a fairly large hotel at that. One that would probably destroy the city if knocked over.

But boy was it huge! As soon as I arrived, it was luxurious, spacious, even for a moment made me feel a little at home… but that went away as soon as it came.

Ben began to wonder off to the soda machines (that humans that used to drink before we all got turned into animals) on the other side of the room… Running at full speed to the sugar flavored drinks, Ben skidded to a halt. The other tributes didn't look that nice, they even began scowling at Ben.

"Get away kid!"

"You lost little slug?"

"Go run off a cliff!"

"Go play in the freeway!"

Well now that meant I had to get him.

"Ben!" I yelled as I ran after him, a little irritated, dropping my stuff with a huge _Clang!_ That noise alone made everyone in the hotel stare at me.

I sprinted. People were glaring, some were curious. But for a moment…No… It couldn't be… I haven't-

"Alex!" I heard his voice as I quickly turned my head for a quick look for him.

"Ben!" I yelled. My voice now extremely concerned. What if someone was hurting him?

"Alex!" I hoped it was Ben's, but it wasn't... It was Allison's. "What's Wrong?"

"I cant find Ben!" I yelled as I began to tear hair out of my mane.

"ALEX!" I heard him yell again. This Hotel was the ultimate playground to get lost in…

"BEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled.

"OVER HERE!" He exclaimed.

I saw him, over next to a thin Jaguar… I increased my pace until I was in front of the group of Lions that were previously threatening Ben.

"Is that your son?" One of them asked with a cocky smile, as he rubbed his nose.

"No. But you better be Damn sure that I'll protect him like he is!" I said as stoic as I could. I tried to get past them but they all grouped together making a huge wall.

"Woah dude just calm down!"They said.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I said.

"Make me." The tallest lion said as he stepped up in front of me.

His arm was a slingshot, coming straight for my face. His huge fist slammed against my face, making me fling back a little bit. My jaw hit the marble floor, and a pool of blood formed on the white floor. "Ahhh..." I groaned as I pushed my hands to the floor as I began to pick myself up.

He stomped my back into the floor as my chest stung with fresh pain.

I rolled over and made him step off of me and got up as fast as I could, and I stared at the strange lion.

"Whats your name?" He asked me.

"Alex." I said.

"Aww look! Poor pathetic Alex. All alone trying to save a kid, that isn't even his!" He exclaimed laughing, like he just saw a funny cat video.

I felt anger boiling up inside of me. I ran towards him. Feeling my fist wanting so badly to hit him. The anger welled up inside, I wanted to let it go... But he just grabbed my throat and lifted my into the air with ease.

My neck began to burn, his grip was tight... It reminded me of-

"AGGH!" I screamed as he clamped his hand shut. What made his grip get tighter? Then I saw it. He was being stunned by a bunch of animals holding tazers. The current of electricity shooting from the handheld device was going in him, then transmitting through me.

"AGGH!" yelled as well. The strong current was so strong, not to mention the huge elephant hands the Lion had, that every second seemed to somehow make my neck get smaller.

He fell to the floor as his body sizzled and smoked, and i fell with him. I could see Ben looking at me.

I crawled until I was in front of Ben. I hugged him with all my might hoping he would never leave my sight again.

"Don't ever leave me again okay?" I said.

It was as If a huge burden left myself as I held onto him.

"I promise…" He said as I held onto him. Our foreheads were stuck on each other. The burden was lifted even higher as I heard him say those 2 words.

I began to stand up as I took his hand into mine.

"Hey thanks for help I-" I looked into the Jaguars eyes…

"Alex?"

_Gia…_

* * *

**Hey Guys Its me sorry for this short chapter, Its late and I've been busy.**

**I KNOW ITS RUSHED! Ive just been having troubles with my computer, so I rewrote this like 7 times!**

**Anyways Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
